


Welcome home

by Demeandbomba



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeandbomba/pseuds/Demeandbomba
Summary: This is just an angst fic really, please enjoyWarming for the D slur but it’s only once
Relationships: Chansaw - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Welcome home

“I still can’t get over how big your house is Heather, do you not get lost?” Veronica made her way through the spacious house with heather following closely behind, “well I’ve lived here my whole life Veronica, plus I don’t go anywhere besides my room and the kitchen” both girls laughed as they entered heathers bedroom, the red screaming out at Veronica as usual, “maybe you should change the colour of your room” heather gasped, “maybe you should learn to appreciate the finer things in life”, Veronica rolled her eyes, she sat down on heather’s bed and pulled the books out of her bag, “alright, let’s start with math, then English and maybe we’ll finish off with some biology, how does that sound?” “You sound way too excited about studying Ronica, you know google has all the answers right?” She lay down on her bed putting her feet on Veronica lap and going on her phone, “come on heather, you said you wanted to study the old fashioned way”, “no, Fleming said she wanted us to study the old fashioned way and I wasn’t paying attention so I just agreed” Veronica pushed heathers feet off of her and groaned, “so why am I here again?”, “you keep me company, and your more than willing to go and get me a snack from the kitchen downstairs” she raised her eyebrows at Ronnie who just smiled, “okay I’ll get you a snack, only if we can do a little bit of studying, we’ll do your favourite subject” “I don’t have a favourite subject”, Veronica groaned, “just at least pretend you want to study”, heather sat up and smiled weakly, “oh Veronica I’m so excited to study chemistry, it’s just so…………exhilarating”, she twirled some of her hair through her fingers making Veronica laugh, “well look at that, you’re a good actor, who knew?”, “piss off and get me my cornuts”, Veronica bowed, “yes your majesty”.

Veronica made her way down to the kitchen, she opened one of the cabinets and found it full to the brim of BBQ cornuts, “we’ve really gotta talk about your addiction heather”, she giggled and picked up a few packets and some water bottles out of the refrigerator, turning to go back she saw two people entering the house, before she could speak she heard heather run down the stairs.

“What the fuck are you two doing here?!” The older gentleman stepped forward and waved his hand in front of heather, “now is that anyway to talk to your parents who have just come back from a business trip?” “A trip?.... a fucking business trip?!, you’ve been gone 4 years!” Veronica watched as heather clenched her fists tight and stepped closer to the couple, the women appeared from behind the man, “honey please, we tried calling you to tell you we were coming home but you didn’t answer, we were worried something happened” they both had apologetic looks on their faces and suddenly Veronica felt the atmosphere leave the room, heather opened her mouth, “you two have no right to come back after all these years and pretend everything is normal, how do you think I felt?, hm, leaving me with a nanny at 13?!, who by the way left when I turned 15 because she didn’t want to bother with me anymore, it’s a good thing I had the other heathers family to help me, driving me to school, teaching me how to cook and how to clean and wash my clothes, unlike you two bastards who were out partying on yachts”, heather had stomped her way to her parents and got right into her fathers face, “what do you have to say about that father?” The man sighed, “heather, we were young when we had you, I was 20 and your mother 19, we had bought this huge house and still had money left over, and we needed to grow up, we were children having a child, so we thought when you were old enough that you’d be safe with a nanny until we figured ourselves out, I cannot believe she left though, I’ll be having serious words with her today”, her parents walked past Heather and admired the house, “I see you’ve kept it clean, well done darling I’m impressed”, heather spun around and followed them to the front room, “no!, you don’t get to walk away from me!, you claim you were young and reckless, why wait until I was 13, or even better why not give me away to an adoption place, if you didn’t want me that bad?!”, Veronica couldn’t do much except watch the scene in front of her, she moved towards where the chandler’s were, going unnoticed by all of them, “my dear we do want you, that’s why we’re back now, we want to know everything that’s going on in your life, please just let’s try and be a family again”, her mother pleaded with her daughter but heather just shook her head, “okay fine, I’ll tell you what’s been going on, I started drinking at 15, lost my virginity at a party at 16, I smoke weed, I run my school, all the teachers and students worship me, I go to college parties and fuck the frat boys there” she saw Veronica out of the corner of her eye and smiled, “and you know what else?”, she grabbed Veronica and pulled her in for a kiss, she wound her hand into Veronicas hair making her groan and grip heathers sides, “I’m sleeping with a girl, yes mother that’s right, your daughter is a dyke, after having a lot of sex with guys who couldn’t last more than a few seconds, they just didn’t do anything for me anymore, women satisfy me a lot better, isn’t that right dear Veronica?” Veronica’s mind was racing, but she nodded absentmindedly which made Heather smile and she turned back to her parents, the shocked look on their faces were the best things heather had seen all day, she got hold of Veronicas hand and went for the stairs, “now, if you don’t mind, Veronica and I need to study, welcome back, birth givers” she said with venom, pulling Veronica up the stairs. 

“Heather what was that all about?!, what’s going on?,”, heather was pacing around the room,“Heather what was that all about?!, what’s going on?,” she repeated, heather was pacing around the room, “heather please answer me”, “they just think they can come back into my life and pretend everything’s fine Veronica, who the fuck do they think they are”, she looked at Veronica, “I’m sorry you had to hear all of that”, she slumped down onto her bed, Ronnie gave a weak laugh, “hey, it’s okay, I’ve had my fair share of family problems” heather looked up at Veronica and raised her eyebrow “well okay, maybe not as bad as that downstairs, did you really have to tell them about all the stuff you do?”, “yes! I did, just so they could know how irresponsible they’ve been with me”, mockingly “oh we’re so immature darling that’s why we had to leave you when you were 13 instead of facing up to the responsibility of having fucking children”, Veronica let out a loud laugh, “I’m sorry but that was pretty funny, well not funny but ya know?” Chandler stood up and walked to Veronica and hugged her, “I’m still really sorry that you had to see that”, Veronica squeezed heather tight, “I’m just glad I’m here to make you feel better, and to witness the terror that the mythic bitch portrays”, heather slapped her arm, “oh shut up, anyway, can I stay over at your place tonight?” Veronica nodded, “yeah of course you can, you can take the spare room, it’s not small but I’m sure you’ll think it’s a shoebox”, the girls laughed.

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and heather paused, “do you trust me?” Veronica was stunned, “what?”, “just trust me”, heather fell onto the bed and pulled Veronica on top of her and pulled her face towards her and kissed her hard, her tongue winding its way through to Veronicas making her moan out, just as Veronica gripped her hands into heathers hair the door opened, “heather!, you said you were studying” heather gripped Veronicas exposed thighs and pulled apart from Ronnie who was breathless, “what do you think studying means mother?, now get out, you have no business here”, Veronica was confused, ‘why does heather keep kissing me?’, before she had time to think it about more, heather gently pushed her off her lap and squared up to her mother, “I don’t know what relationship you think you can fix here, but it’s not with me that’s for sure, now I’m going to my girlfriends house for the night, and I don’t expect you or father to be here when I come back tomorrow, got it?”. Her mother backed down and went back downstairs, heather turned on her heel and started packing a bag with some clothes, her favourite robe, some makeup and her school work, veronica was still on the bed very confused “okay, the first time sure, just to annoy your parents, but what was that?, you stuck your tongue down my throat and had a near death grip on my thighs, like what the fuck?”, heather smiled at veronica, “your so funny, you loved it, now come on, we’ll get chipotle on the way to your house”, heather kissed veronica on the cheek and walked down the stairs with her bag and veronica close behind, when they both reached the door heather heard her father shout, “love you heather”, “fuck off father”, she slammed the door behind them but stopped when she saw her parents car parked in front of her own Porsche, “they fucking trapped my baby, look at her, she’s stuck”, veronica rolled her eyes, ‘it’s a car’, “cant you just go back in and ask them to move their car?”, heather turned at stared at ronnie, “did you have a brain tumour for breakfast?, no, come on, we’ll go on the grass”, veronica gasped “you’ve never been on the grass!, you said you’d kill anyone or anything that went on the grass” heather chuckled, “yeah well, rules are made to be broken today, lets go” they climbed into chandlers Porsche and drove off over the grass, purposely heather revved her engine, making the area muddy, “ that’ll teach them, so, chipotle?” “Lets go your majesty”. 

“So, are we going anywhere else, or straight to my house?”, heather mused “hmm, I’ve got an idea” heather sped off at a quick pace making veronica thank full she still had her seatbelt on after a few minutes of praying for her life, veronica opened her eyes and saw heather laughing at her, “you make me laugh ronnie, I would never kill you……….on purpose”, veronica let out a breath, “that doesn’t give me much confidence in your driving, what are we doing in a car park?” Heather blushed, “I didn’t just kiss you because I knew it would annoy my parents………I’m guessing…..or I think…ugh ronnie I’m no good with emotion!”, veronica lent over to heather and kissed her neck making heather close her eyes, she spoke into her skin, “I know heather, I know, I like you too” heather let out a sigh, “thank god, that would’ve been so bloody awkward”, she turned and grabbed veronica face, they kissed for a while and pulled away with a smile on each of their faces, “so, that was nice” heather lowered her head and laughed, “ why do I like such an idiot?”, “please, I’m pretty amazing, that’s why you like me”, heather sat back into her seat and turned the car back on, “sure, that’s the reason, are you parents home?” “I don’t think so, they said they’d be going out tonight, why?” “Oh come on veronica, I need some stress relief, and sex is a great way to expel all that stress”, heather grinned wide and veronica swallowed, “oh okay, yeah sure lets go, I’m into that, I mean yes , lets have sex”, veronica turned red, “awe your as red as my blazer, which is going to look great on your bedroom floor, if we make it that far”, she winked at a still reddened ronnie, just as she set off for veronicas house her phone rang, she glanced at it and huffed, “they need to leave me the fuck alone, turn my phone off will you?”, Veronica nodded and declined the phone call, “you know you’ll have to talk to them at some point right?”, heather gripped the steering wheel, “not tonight ronnie, its just us tonight”, she moved her hand to cover veronicas, “just us tonight”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, il left back to my heathers/Lucifer au soon, just thought I’d put this out in the meantime


End file.
